


charla sobre amor y otros dolores

by calore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, el formato del dialogo podria estar mal aviso, eso es un character study ? una manera de ver la historia ponele, más o menos, no estoy acostumbrada a esto lol bye, no pq se me ocurrio traducir 3mil palabras pero bue aca estamos, pido perdon si no tiene sentido, publicando una traduccion, ya se que no me van a dar bola pero no me pase 3 horas traduciendo al pedo asi que
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calore/pseuds/calore
Summary: --¿Cómo lo supiste?Chaeyoung sintió la vibración de la voz de Jaehee en su pecho, lo que hizo que mire a la cabeza de cabellos castaños que estaba acariciando. --¿Saber qué cosa?--Que me amabas.Dos perspectivas de una historia de amor, contada en una noche de invierno.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	charla sobre amor y otros dolores

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA QUE TAL MI PRIMER FIC EN ESPAÑOL QUE EMOCION  
> bno esta es una traducción de uno que acabo de publicar, fue un embole traducirlo asi q si lo lees te doy 1 piquito 
> 
> alos FELIZ CUMPLE JAEHEE KANG LA MAS LINDA INTELIGENTE TALENTOSA INCREIBLE ETC ETC DE LOS RFA esto es para vos

\--¿Cómo lo supiste?

Chaeyoung sintió la vibración de la voz de Jaehee en su pecho, lo que hizo que mire a la cabeza de cabellos castaños que estaba acariciando. --¿Saber qué cosa?

\--Que me amabas --dijo, como si fuera obvio, girando su cabeza para mirar a Chaeyoung sin levantarse de su pecho. Era demasiado cálido y su habitación demasiado fría.

Chaeyoung paró un segundo, posicionando su mano en el hombro de Jaehee. Eso era algo en que pensar. Para ella, no fue un momento eureka, más bien la finalización de un rompecabezas, con piezas que había coleccionado diariamente a través de los muchos momentos que pasaron juntas, sabiendo qué imagen estaban formando pero no queriendo… mirarla del todo. Sabía en ese momento que la manera en la que estaba empezando a ver a Jaehee pasaba los límites de una amistad o relación de negocios, pero no lo asimiló hasta una noche cuando estaba dibujando. Y hasta eso lo hizo intuitivamente, dejando que su lápiz corra por la tablet sin ninguna intención. No fue hasta que el dibujo estaba completo y se sentó a mirarlo donde se dio cuenta de lo que significaba todo.

Y ese significado no le había hecho sentir… bien. 

Dudaba que Jaehee quisiera escuchar eso, pero tampoco iba a mentirle sobre el tema. Entonces dijo, --¿Sería raro si te dijera que mi reacción inmediata fue “a la mierda”?

Jaehee rió, lo que le sorprendió. --Bueno, eso es interesante, seguro.-- Luego, con tono más suave, --¿Pero, por qué?

Chaeyoung suspiró, dándose cuenta que no tenía una explicación que valía la pena ser escuchada, pero la manera en que Jaehee apretó su brazo la reaseguró. Para ella sí valdría la pena. Entonces continuó. --Era… poco práctico, básicamente. 

Jaehee asintió con un “hm,” y Chaeyoung pudo ver una sonrisa triste en sus labios. --Sí, entiendo,-- susurró.

Chaeyoung acarició una mecha de cabello fuera de su cara, probando las aguas pero también suavizando su explicación. --O sea, éramos compañeras de negocios, lo somos todavía, y también tú fuiste la primera persona a la quien pude llamar una amiga en años. No quería perder eso, creo.

\--Entiendo,-- suspiró Jaehee.

\--Es que sonaba como la peor idea en el momento,-- continuó, aunque se estaba dando cuenta que Jaehee estaba algo tensa. _Mejor parar ahora._

\--¿Y ahora?-- preguntó, ahora sí separándose de Chaeyoung, con las cejas fruncidas. --¿Todavía crees que fue la peor idea?

Chaeyoung sonrió antes de acercarse y darle un corto beso, lo que sorprendió a Jaehee. --No. Ahora me doy cuenta que fue una idea excelente. 

Si era honesta consigo misma, Chaeyoung no sabía realmente si esto era una buena idea o no. En teoría era terrible, tener una relación amorosa con tu compañera de negocios, mezclar todos los problemas de una relación romántica con los de abrir un negocio, y ya veía que tendrían dificultades balanceando ambas cosas en el futuro. Sin embargo, nunca se podía arrepentir de esto. Jaehee le hacía sentir una felicidad tranquilizante que no sabía que necesitaba, le calmaba y revitalizaba. Ella era ese primer respiro de aire fresco, ese primer trago de café recién hecho. Aunque ella era la rutina y estabilidad en persona (también lo era Chaeyoung), igual hacía que todo se sintiera nuevo y liviano.

Y eran momentos como este los que le hacían más feliz, con la cabeza de Jaehee en su hombro, sonriendo y perezosamente enredando sus dedos con los suyos, completamente relajada cuando el mundo a su alrededor era de tan alta tensión. Estos eran los momentos donde sabía que nunca se arrepentiría. 

\--Posiblemente la mejor idea que tuve,-- agregó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jaehee encima de su estómago y apretando su mano. Ella devolvió el apretón.

\--Pero, ¿qué hizo que te des cuenta?-- preguntó Jaehee, y una vez más Chaeyoung no tenía una respuesta bien definida. 

\--Fue una colección de cosas,-- comenzó, moviendo su pulgar a través del dorso de la mano de Jaehee, sintiendo los músculos fortalecidos por muchas horas de amasado. --Por ejemplo… como siempre me saludabas en el chat como si estuvieras esperando que viniera…

Eso hizo reír a Jaehee. --Admito haber hecho eso algunas veces, pero la mayoría de las veces solo estaba muy feliz de verte.

Estaba tratando de hacerse la relajada como siempre lo hacía, pero Chaeyoung ya había visto este acto de “no es la gran cosa” antes y sabía que la sonrisa de Jaehee siempre la traicionaba. Entonces suspiró juguetonamente y dijo:-- Sí, como sea. 

\--Ok, puede ser que haya sido muy frecuentemente,-- admitió, que hizo reír a Chaeyoung. 

\--Se notaba,--dijo, a lo que Jaehee suspiró en burla. Chaeyoung continuó. --Pero también estaba… la manera en que hablabas sobre tus ideas para la cafetería, siempre te brillaban los ojos como si podías ver el café más increíble del mundo enfrente tuyo.-- Acarició su mano de vuelta, esta vez haciendo pequeños círculos. --O la manera en que hablabas a veces, tu voz tenía un ritmo como el de un niño explicando cómo funcionaba su juguete favorito. Podías hacer que hasta las cosas más aburridas parezcan interesantes si te apasionaban.

Los ojos de Jaehee estaban abiertos y brillantes ahora. --Siempre creí que la manera en que me expresaba aburría a la gente…

\--Deberías escucharte a tí misma hablar alguna vez, realmente lo haces como si tuvieras un fuego adentro,-- dijo Chaeyoung, preguntándose por qué ella pensaba eso. --Pero,-- continuó,-- Creo que lo que realmente hizo que me enamore fue… tu brillo. Como brillabas en todo lo que hacías.

Jaehee se mordió el labio, tratando de esconder su sonrisa y trató de mirar a otro lado, acostándose en su espalda. Chaeyoung continuó. --Eres como el sol… cálida y acogedora y radiante. ¿Cómo podía resistirme a eso?

Jaehee solo podía soltar una risita, era físicamente imposible que forme una respuesta. Se sintió envuelta por algo además de los brazos de Chaeyoung y la manta de lana que las cubría. Algo cálido y suave que acariciaba sus adentros, como si el amor fuera una sensación física. Era casi demasiado para que su cuerpo lo contenga, así que se derramaba a través de su sonrisa creciente y sus pies buscando enredarse con los de Chaeyoung. 

\--Nadie nunca me había comparado con el sol,-- dijo después de un momento, a lo que Chaeyoung asintió. --Pero… si tuviera que hacer la analogía yo misma, diría que tú eres el sol y yo la luna.

Chaeyoung parecía verdaderamente confundida con esto. --¿Por qué sería yo el sol?

\--¿No es la luna quien refleja la luz del sol?-- Jaehee dijo sonriendo, volteando para mirarla. --Nunca podría estar donde estoy ahora, brillando, como dices, si no fuera por tí. 

Chaeyoung consideró esto por un rato. --Pero tu luz viene de adentro, Jaehee. No eres un reflejo de nada ni nadie, solo eres… tú misma.-- Deseaba decir esto de una mejor manera, pero quería que Jaehee entienda que todo lo que había logrado fue gracias a ella misma y nadie más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo atribuyendo sus logros a sus conocidos y contactos, pero Chaeyoung y sus otros amigos sabían que fue su ambición quien la llevó a donde estaba ahora. 

\--Igual, ¿dónde estaría sin que me muestres el camino?-- susurró Jaehee, sosteniendo suavemente la mejilla de Chaeyoung con una mano. --¿Cómo me encendería sin que tú me enseñes cómo hacerlo?

Chaeyoung sonrío gracias a sus caricias y el pensamiento que se le acababa de ocurrir. --Podrías decir, entonces, que yo _te calenté?_

Jaehee hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Chaeyoung, incapaz de contener la risa. --Arruinaste completamente el momento. 

\--Pero no me equivoco, ¿o sí?

\--No, no te equivocas,-- dijo Jaehee, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se levantó un poquito, lo suficiente para ver la cara de Chaeyoung, sombreada por la luz de la luna, ojos verdes bañados en azul. Los mismos ojos que la habían consolado esa primera noche y la habían acompañado por muchas más después. Luego, agregó suavemente, --Estás en lo correcto, completamente. 

Se acercó para darle un beso, uno largo y demandante, el derrame de todo ese amor que sentía creciendo dentro, rogando escapar de alguna forma. Chaeyoung lo aceptó todo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pidiendo todo lo que Jaehee podía dar. Y ella daría absolutamente todo. 

Chaeyoung deslizó un brazo por debajo del suéter de Jaehee, el calor del momento desvaneciendo al frío de afuera, y su piel tiritó mientras ella profundizó el beso, pidiendo que el calor de Chaeyoung le consumiera. Era bueno saber que _esto_ era lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que quería que fueran cercanas. Quería sobrepasar cada límite hasta que sus cuerpos se conviertan en uno solo. Conocer cada parte de Chaeyoung, pasando el perímetro de lo mental hacia lo físico. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo preguntándose por qué lo que tenían no era suficiente, por qué seguía queriendo más. Era bueno saber ahora lo que _más_ significaba verdaderamente. 

_Más_ quería decir su lengua explorando la boca de Chaeyoung con sus dedos enredados en su cabello, mientras que las manos de Chaeyoung viajaban a lugares que conocían de memoria. _Más_ era detenerse un momento mientras se apartaban solo para sentir cómo sus alientos se sincronizaban. _Más_ era derretirse en ojos verdes iluminados por la noche cuando ponía su cabeza cerca de ella, narices casi tocándose y manos en espera, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Pero lo que preguntó Chaeyoung luego no fue lo que Jaehee esperaba. --¿Y cómo lo supiste _tú?_ ¿Qué hizo que te des cuenta?

Retiró sus manos, suponiendo que este era el momento para contar su lado de la historia, no importa qué tan complejo era. Encontró las manos de su novia una vez más y las agarró mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar. 

\--Supongo que siempre lo supe,-- dijo, a lo que Chaeyoung frunció el ceño. Jaehee conocía esa mirada, estaba deconstruyendo sus palabras para encontrar el verdadero significado. Jaehee no sabía cómo guiarla, pero podía intentar. --Saberlo fue una cosa, claro. Admitirlo a mí misma, asimilarlo, fue otro dilema aparte. 

Chaeyoung asintió, dándole la señal para seguir. Ésta era la parte que hacía parar a Jaehee, la que le hacía querer romper algo cada vez que la recordaba:-- Creo que se puede decir que durante todo el tiempo en el que fuimos amigas estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma que no estaba enamorada.-- Desvió la mirada,-- que mis sentimientos no eran románticos. 

No pensaba que esto era algo fácil de escuchar para Chaeyoung, estaba admitiendo esencialmente que una gran parte de la amistad que habían establecido era una mentira, pero se sorprendió cuando ella envolvió una de sus manos en las suyas y las trajo al espacio que las separaba, diciendo, --Lo entiendo. 

Jaehe sonrió tristemente, sintiendo por primera vez que era completamente seguro compartir este sentimiento. Hacerlo visible. --Tenía… miedo, la verdad,-- comenzó, alegre de poder por fin poder un nombre a lo que la retuvo por tantos meses: miedo. Continuó:-- Por varias razones. Amar por primera vez… que experiencia más terrorífica. Amar de verdad, quiero decir.

Chaeyoung asintió, todavía analizando. --Mejor dicho imposible,-- comentó, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora podía entender tanto de lo que había pasado durante esos meses de planeación de negocio, por fin tenía una explicación para tantas cosas que hizo Jaehee que habían hecho que su cabeza se enrede. Si era honesta, la idea de todo también la asustaba, pero era la idea de actuar, de comenzar una relación, lo que temía, no el sentimiento en sí. Chaeyoung podía entender por qué uno tendría miedo de amar. Si ella fuese Kang Jaehee, también le tendría miedo al amor. 

\--Había una época en la cual no podía entender mis sentimientos ni en lo más mínimo,-- dijo Jaehee con una risa. --Tenía como estas… reacciones a ti, estos sentimientos sobre ti… me sentía extrañamente cálida cada vez que pensaba en tí, y decía cualquier cosa cada vez que hablaba contigo, y te extrañaba un poco mucho, buscaba cualquier excusa solo para poder hablarte.-- Se acordó de cuando seguía trabajando para Jumin y le llamaría en cada uno de sus descansos, sin ninguna razón además de simplemente querer escuchar su voz, sentir su presencia aunque no se conocieran todavía. 

Chaeyoung lo notó. --Me solías llamar como cinco veces al día, era loquísimo,-- dijo. 

Jaehee llevó una mano a su boca para cubrir su risa avergonzada. --Ah, ¿era tanto? Entonces perdóname, seguro te molesté…

\--No te disculpes,-- susurró Chaeyoung, acercándose para que sus cuerpos se toquen levemente. --O sea, al principio sí eran algo molestas, no sabía por qué me llamabas por cosas que fácilmente podíamos resolver por mensaje, pero después comencé a esperarlas. Me hacían sentir menos sola en ese apartamento terrible.

\--Me alegra haberte hecho compañía, entonces,-- dijo Jaehee, --Pero si lo pones así me haces parecer demasiado pesada…-- Miró a Chaeyoung, quien tenía una sombra de travesura en sus ojos.

\--O sea, eres algo pesada,-- dijo, --pero es tierno, si me lo preguntas.-- Besó la punta de su nariz antes de decir, --Se siente bien tener alguien que te cuide tanto.

\--Y siempre lo haré,-- dijo Jaehee, sonriendo mientras ponía un mechón del pelo de Chaeyoung detrás de su oreja. --No te preocupes por eso. 

\--No lo haré.-- Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jaehee, quien acomodó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello como respuesta, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como el calor la envolvía. 

Se quedaron así por un momento, los brazos de Chaeyoung alrededor de Jaehee como un capullo. Estaba comenzando a dormirse, con la respiración de Chaeyoung como canción de cuna, mientras que Chaeyoung pensaba. 

Había algo de humor en la historia de Jaehee, definitivamente, aunque no sabía si se podía llamar represión o directamente negación sentimental. Sea lo que fuese, fue tomado a un extremo ridículo para ser mantenido por tanto tiempo. Verdaderamente ha estado inconsciente durante todo este tiempo, o estuvo deseando en silencio, como uno suele hacer?

\--Lo que me sorprende es como actuaste así por tanto tiempo sin darte cuenta del porqué,-- dijo, incapaz de tragarse la duda aunque arrepentida de haber despertado a su amante dormida.

Jaehee abrió sus ojos tan pronto como sintió la vibración de su voz. Una vez más, tenía la respuesta exacta, y no era una simple. Pero si había alguien para escuchar esto, era Chaeyoung. --Sabes, había un momento en el que creía que no había manera que sienta… tales cosas por tí.-- comenzó.

Chaeyoung asintió, enderezando sus brazos un poco. Entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir y recordó brevemente un momento de la primera fiesta, cuando Jaehee la había encontrado, apurada y con los nervios hasta la superficie, y había expresado lo extraño que era para ella sentirse tan emocionada de ver a otra mujer. Podía imaginar qué pensamientos influenciaron eso. 

\--Ni siquiera lo consideré como una posibilidad,-- continuó Jaehee, acostándose sobre su espalda y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de uno de los de Chaeyoung. --Habían momentos, creo, en los cuales mi mente quería ir por ese lado,-- dijo pausadamente,-- pero siempre había algo denegando la entrada, algo que me hacía decir “espera, no, ¿cómo podría tener sentimientos así por otra chica? Así no… no es como _debería_ funcionar”, ¿sabes?

Chaeyoung apretó su mano suavemente. Podía sentir la tensión crecer dentro de Jaehee, recordar estos sentimientos nunca era fácil. Sus palabras le recordaban de sus propias dudas, los lugares a los que había ido su mente, cuestionando cómo la vería el mundo ahora que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para plantearse la pregunta. Lo que no debería importarle en lo absoluto, sabía que solo tenía que celebrar el conocerse un poco mejor, pero no podía hacer eso. Estaba frustrada. 

Jaehee continuó. --Tal vez por eso traté de convencerme que sólo quería una amistad contigo. Que lo que sentía, cómo me sentía, era un producto de mi falta de experiencia en la amistad. Nada más que eso.-- Empezó a jugar con los dedos de Chaeyoung, empujando sus pulgares de lado a lado. --Tal vez porque admitir lo que era de verdad, llamarlo, ya sabes, deseo romántico, abriría esta lata de gusanos que no estaba preparada para ver.-- Su voz se escuchaba apenas, y Chaeoung se dio cuenta que probablemente esta era la primera vez en la que pudo verbalizar sus sentimientos. Lo que significaba que no estaba lista para lidiar con ellos. A veces la introspección era dolorosa, y esto era demasiado para la madrugada. 

\--Y no debes abrirla si no estás preparada todavía,-- trató de asegurarla. _A menos que quieras_ , pensó, pero no tenía ganas de hablar sobre sentimientos internalizados y podía darse cuenta de que Jaehee tampoco, por la manera en la que la miró, sonriendo, agradecida de ser comprendida. 

\--Creo que lo estoy haciendo, igual,-- susurró. --No del todo. No de la manera en la que debería.-- Pausó, antes de agregar,-- Hay tantas cosas sobre mí que no entiendo todavía, pero tampoco estoy intentando entenderlas. Con todo lo que está pasando ahora, una crisis de identidad sería demasiado, ¿no crees?

Chaeyoung rió. --Buen pensar. Es mejor solo vivir el momento, creo yo. Las respuestas vendrán después. 

Jaehee sonrió. --Eso es exactamente lo que hago.-- Se volteó para que Chaeyoung la esté abrazando desde atrás, y ella se posicionó para que la cabeza de Jaehee esté justo debajo de su mentón. --Ahora mismo, todo lo que sé es que te amo. Y creo que muchas respuestas se encuentran en esa verdad. 

Chaeyoung besó la cumbre de su cabeza, sintiendo como el sueño la tomaba. Su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba despierta como nunca, colmada de pensamientos sobre lo que Jaehee acababa de decir, sobre esos sentimientos que eran tan familiares para ella también. Jaehee había sido también la respuesta a varias preguntas para ella. Darse cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ella fue, además de poco práctico, como si se dispersase la niebla, como la confirmación de una respuesta. Para Jaehee, parece que las cosas eran más complejas. Nunca fue buena para la introspección, Chaeyoung sabía eso bien. Pero ahora que no la estaba evitando directamente, quería caminar hasta los fondos de este bosque enredado con ella, mano en mano. Lo último que quería era que Jaehee se sienta sola. 

\--Yo también te amo,-- susurró, sin saber si Jaehee podía escucharla. Sus próximas palabras no eran para que las escuche, solo necesitaba decirlas:-- Y gracias por amarme. 

El sueño la llevó rápidamente, silenciando todas sus dudas. Volverían en la mañana, pero por ahora, el amor era lo único en sus mentes.

**Author's Note:**

> BUENO ESPERO Q ESO LES HAYA GUSTADO (y que haya tenido sentido lmao) si les gusto dejen 1 coment o algo no se 
> 
> ah y siganme en twitter le lloro a jaehee es @jaeheesgf :)


End file.
